No te merezco
by Miss Wong
Summary: Kvothe le pertenece. Prefiere conservarlo junto a ella reducido a nada que dejarlo ir y apartarlo para siempre. Tal vez Denna huya, escape, y por un largo tiempo nadie sepa nada de ella, pero Kvothe siempre está allí. Nunca se marcha, nunca la abandona, siempre está allí. Spoilers de ETDUHS.


**Disclaimer:** Esta maravillosa historia le pertenece al maldito de Patrick Rothfuss a quien voy a secuestrar si no se apresura a publicar Las puertas de piedra. Graciasdenada.

**Summary: **Kvothe le pertenece. Prefiere conservarlo junto a ella reducido a _nada_ que dejarlo ir y apartarlo para siempre. Tal vez Denna huya, escape, y por un largo tiempo nadie sepa nada de ella, pero Kvothe siempre está allí. Nunca se marcha, nunca la abandona, siempre está allí. Spoilers de ETDUHS.

* * *

_«I don't deserve your love._  
_But you give it to me anyway»._

_**—o—**_

Él le pega.

No todo el tiempo, no siempre con la misma intensidad, pero lo hace.

A veces simplemente la toma por el brazo de una forma brusca, entrecerrando sus dedos en su tersa y nívea piel, dejando huellas. Otras veces la toma por el cuello, acercando sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle cosas horribles, cosas que ella prefiere olvidar y, en ciertas ocasiones, cuando se muestra compasivo, simplemente opta por enterrar sus dedos en su cabello y sostenerlo con fuerza, como una peligrosa advertencia.

Es por su bien, dice él. Solo lo hace por su bien. Es parte del trato, un acuerdo entre ambos, un código. Él admite comprenderla, saber por todo lo que ella está pasando y desea ayudarla (a su manera).

Y Denna lo presiente, conoce el momento exacto cuando su mecenas está a punto de levantar su mano para impactar su puño contra su mejilla, puede olerlo en el ambiente. Entonces Denna cae. Su cuerpo se estrella contra la fría madera de la habitación y cierra los ojos, sintiendo su mejilla arder y la sangre desbordarse por la comisura de sus labios.

Su mecenas continúa, casi sin piedad, y toma su bastón para golpear sus rodillas, dejando marcas cerca de sus muslos. Denna se muerde la mejilla interna con tanta fuerza que desea gritar, pero calla. Y entones piensa en Kvothe.

No sabe por qué lo hace, llega a su mente de forma involuntaria, pero no lo aparta, sino que lo retine con fuerza. Su salvaje cabello, su dulce voz, su eterna sonrisa… lo visualiza tan bien que casi puede sentirlo a su lado. Y entonces se pregunta si Kvothe también piensa en ella de aquella forma, y se siente la peor basura del mundo.

Ella no lo merece. No merece su cariño, el cuidado con el que la trata, la forma en la que jamás intenta parecerse a los demás, sino que se esfuerza por diferenciarse de todos aquellos idiotas que intentan sobrepasarse con ella. Desea ser diferente, único, y lo es. Porque es suyo y Denna no tiene por qué ser solo de él, no lo es, tal vez nunca lo sea, pero Kvothe le pertenece. Prefiere conservarlo junto a ella reducido a _nada_ que dejarlo ir y apartarlo para siempre. Tal vez Denna huya, escape, y por un largo tiempo nadie sepa nada de ella, pero Kvothe siempre está allí. Nunca se marcha, nunca la abandona, siempre está allí.

Pero no esa noche.

Su mecenas se le acerca, se agacha y la ayuda a sentarse con extremo cuidado. Aparta su alborotado cabello y seca la sangre de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Denna no lo mira, mantiene los ojos fijos en el suelo con las lágrimas secas impregnadas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Mira lo que me haces hacer, mira… —susurra él, y se acerca para depositar un beso en su cabeza—. Sabes que no quiero hacerlo, pero tú me obligas. Es por tu bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Deseo que aprendas. Sabes que es así, ¿verdad?

Denna asiente en silencio, temblando. Su mecenas solo intenta ayudarla y el trato de aquél hombre es más de lo que se merece. No debió desafiarlo con la mirada, levantando la voz. No. Gran error. Por esa razón no protestó luego, temblando en sus brazos. Ambos tienen un trato y Denna lo acepta, así son las cosas, así es como deben ser. Era un acuerdo mutuo y ambos se benefician: ella lo ayuda y él le comparte todos sus conocimientos.

Su mecenas la abraza y Denna cierra los ojos.

Kvothe.

No lo merece. No merece aquel desesperado amor que el muchacho intenta demostrarle en pequeñas cantidades cada día, esperando algo más. No lo merece. Es demasiado bueno, tal vez lo más puro y honesto que jamás ha tenido. Y él la ama, Denna lo sabe, y tal vez lo ame también.

Pero no lo merece.

* * *

Justamente ayer terminé El temor de un hombre sabio. Nosé, siento que mi corazón se partió en mil y casi toda mi alma quedó impregnada en las páginas, dejándome solo lo suficiente dentro de mi para malvivir :(

Se que todos odian a Denna(?) pero yo la adoro, incluso si todo esto con su mecenas me huele a traición hacia Kvothe (viajé, amé, perdí, confié y me traicionaron), me cae bien, me gusta que sea diferente a las demás protagonistas femeninas en las historias, es una total bitch, con aires de prostituta y ese tira y afloje entre Kvothe y ella me mata, los amo juntos, quiero que el pendejo la bese de una vez y se deje de tanta caballerosidad.

Pero aja, sigo la teoría de que su mecenas es Ceniza. Para mi Denna finge todo esto de 'mecenas' para distraer a Kvothe, pero ella sabe que su mecenas NO es un mecenas y la está ayudando con cosas ocultas y misteriosas. FIN.

¿Review? :D

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
